


Good for you

by Lightning_kal



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: Por eso todos los días Eggsy se pones esos trajes, con ese corte exacto que sabe le gusta, por cómo se ajustan a su cuerpo, enmarcando las dotes que se esfuerzas tanto en mantener y mejorar. Arregla su cabello de forma que a él, le apetezca enredar sus dedos entre sus suaves hebras doradas. Porque solo quiere verse bien para él, solo para él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Kingsman: The Secret Service” y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sus derechos son de Dave Gibbons y Mark Millar los escritores del comic (The Secret Service) en el que está basada la película así como a su casa productora Century Fox.  
> "Good for you" es una cansion de Selena Gomez.  
> …

**Estoy en 14 quilates, soy de 14 quilates**

**Haciéndolo como Midas**

Eggsy solo quería que se sintiera orgulloso, al principio, solo él, el hombre que le había apoyado, que le daba la oportunidad que hasta ese momento nadie le otorgaba.

El hombre que creía en él.

Aun cuando se sentía tan poca cosa.

Empezó solo queriendo hacerlo sentir orgulloso, sus notas en las pruebas, su desempeño en los entrenamientos, cuando finalmente salvo al mundo.

 

**Ahora dices que tengo un toque, muy bueno, muy bueno**

**Haciéndote nunca querer irte, así que no lo haces, así que no lo haces**

Cuando el regreso de entre los muertos, palideció, fue evidente para todos, sobre todo para él, el hombre que, finalmente le decía cuan orgulloso  estaba.

Así que desea darle más, ser más, solo para él.

No se despega de su lado mientras permanece en la recuperación y cuando finalmente es aprobado para regresar a las misiones, pide que a Merlín que le coloque  como su pareja, porque confía en Eggsy.

Y ese hombre le trata como un igual.

Aun cuando asume el puesto de Arthur, permanecen juntos.

 Por qué admite que tienes  un toque

Que lo atrae tanto que no lo quiere deja ir.

Así que no lo hace.

 

**Usaré ese vestido que te gusta, apretado**

**Haré mi cabello real y agradable**

Por eso todos los días Eggsy se pones esos trajes, con ese corte exacto que sabe  le gusta, por cómo se ajustan a su cuerpo, enmarcando  las dotes que se esfuerzas tanto en mantener y mejorar.

Arregla su cabello de forma que a él, le apetezca enredar sus dedos  entre sus suaves hebras doradas.

 

**Y enlazaré mi piel a los latidos de tu corazón**

**Porque quiero verme bien para ti, bien para ti, uh-huh**

**Yo solo quiero verme bien para ti, bien para ti, uh-huh**

Cada movimiento que Eggsy da es premeditado, para que cada paso, cada palabra, cada mirada desate un ritmo diferente en el latir de su corazón.

Los halagos de los demás lo tienen sin cuidado.

Porque todos lo notan, todos lo ven, todos desearían un trozo.

Porque solo quiere verte bien para él, solo para él.

Y Eggsy tiene que evitar sonreír cada vez que nota como se le va la respiración al verle cada día.

Por qué Eggsy solo desea  verse bien para él.

 

**Déjame mostrarte como de orgullosa estoy de ser tuya**

**Deja este vestido en un destrozado sobre el piso**

**Y seguiré viéndome bien para ti, bien para ti, uh-huh**

Él no lo soporta más, ni Eggsy, así que cuando ocurre, es como respirar por primera vez, sin poder creer ambos el haber vivido sin el otro.

Y ese bonito traje que tanto le gustaba por como marcaba tus curvas está en el piso.

Mira a Eggsy recostado en la cama, sin el traje.

Sigue pensando que se ve hermoso, sigue cortándole la respiración.

 

**Estoy sobre mis diamantes de Marquesa,**

**Soy una Marquesa diamante**

**Incluso podría hacer esa Tiffany celosa?, mmm**

Eggsy se siente amado, entre sus brazos, tras cada beso, tras cada caricia.

Le llama su tesoro, su diamante, tan hermoso y  brillante que incluso Tiffany se pondría celosa.

Pero Eggsy no se siente un diamante, y si lo fuera, sería una Marquesa.

Por aparentar ser más de lo que es.

Pero él le reitera que siempre ha sido más de lo que busco.

 

**Dices que te lo doy duro, tan mal, tan mal**

**Haciéndote nunca querer irte, no lo haré, no lo haré**

Pierden la cuanta del tiempo que llevan juntos en esa cama, porque se siente tan bien ser perfectos el uno para el otro.

Por qué Eggsy también perdía el aliento cuando lo mira.

Porque sus acciones también controlan el ritmo de su corazón.

 

**Confía en mí, puedo llevarte allá**

**Confía en mí, puedo llevarte allá**

**Confía en mí, confía en mí, confía en mí**

Y ambos deciden que esto puede ir bien.

Porque son lo que buscaron toda su vida.

Y nunca estarán solos de nuevo.

Confían el uno en el otro para ser feliz.

 

**Yo solo quiero verme bien para ti, bien para ti, uh-huh**

**Nene, déjame ser buena para ti, buena para ti, uh-huh**

**Déjame mostrarte como de orgullosa estoy de ser tuya**

Eggsy se esmera más que antes por verse bien, para él, con los trajes, con su peinado, con sus sonrisas.

Y ahora todos saben por qué.

Siempre lo supieron…

No le molesta, Eggsy se sabe perfecto para él, porque se siente orgulloso de ser suyo, orgulloso de que los demás le tengan envidia por poseerle cada noche.

 

**Deja este vestido en un desastre sobre el piso**

**Y seguiré viéndome bien para ti, bien para ti,**

**Confía en mí, yo, confía en mí, yo, confía en mí, yo**

Porque él le miraba cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Para el hombre que aun viéndolo sin esos trajes, sin esos peinados, sin las sonrisas se enamoró de él.

Para él se arregla, para él se ve perfecto.

Para Harry.

Para Harry que le ama.

Para Harry que le tiene confianza.

Para Harry que le ve prefecto aun cuando en el fondo no lo es.


End file.
